Present invention relates to an image processing system including an external apparatus such as a host computer or the like and a scanner for scanning an image, and a control method of the image processing system.
In the conventional image processing system, data input by a scanner is subjected to processing such as enlargement/reduction, clipping, resolution conversion or the like by a host computer or an image processing apparatus, and is outputted to a printer as necessary.
Thus, particularly when the scanned data is transferred to a printer via a host computer for the purpose of printing, the load added to the host computer increases and burden of a user also increases. Also, since the amount of data to be transferred is large, efficiency in transfer processing is poor.
Moreover, in a case where the aforementioned image processing is executed by software on the host computer, the execution requires a long time, resulting in poor efficiency in the processing.